darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
313
Roger and Joe search the Collins mausoleum for David; however, he is asleep and doesn't hear them until they leave. Synopsis Teaser : It is dawn at Collinwood, and faint rays of light have begun to creep across the silent walls of the great house. For one girl it has been a night of terror, for a small boy has disappeared and he is in greater danger than anyone knows--for he has begun to stumble onto secrets that could cost him his life. It is 6:30 AM, and Roger Collins returns from his trip to Boston. He finds Victoria Winters asleep on the sofa in the drawing room, and he is shocked to learn that David Collins is missing. Meantime, at the mausoleum in Eagle Hill Cemetery, David is still trapped inside the secret room and desperately calls out for help. Act I Roger learns the details surrounding David's disappearance and he chides Victoria for being out with Burke Devlin and leaving Carolyn Stoddard to watch his son. At that moment, Carolyn and Joe Haskell burst in. Roger holds all three of them responsible for the missing David. Carolyn explains that a boy matching David's description was spotted two miles out of Collinsport. Both Roger and Joe decide to join Sheriff Patterson's search party. Meanwhile, David continues to call for help from within the secret room. Act II Carolyn and Victoria await word, with both suggesting the other try and get some rest. Frightened, Carolyn has little hope of David being found, and she decides to call Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (who is still in Boston) and inform her mother of recent events. At that moment, Roger and Joe are searching alongside the Sheriff's (unseen) deputies. They are near Eagle Hill Cemetery and Joe suggests searching it, especially since Maggie Evans was attracted to the graveyard on two occasions. David, who has been awake all night, fights sleep. Outside the mausoleum, the Caretaker notices the gate to the tomb has been left open. David again calls for help, and the old Caretaker is terrified by the sound of the boy's voice. Act III Believing a restless spirit is crying out for help, the Caretaker flees the Collins tomb. Joe and Roger spot the old man, who is fearful the two men are ghosts. The Caretaker rambles, telling them of the voice he heard. Before departing, he urges Roger and Joe to leave the cemetery. The two men decide to search the mausoleum. But, unbeknownst to them, David has given up calling for help. Act IV Roger, who believes searching the tomb is nothing short of ridiculous, follows Joe inside. While the pair debate their next move, David has fallen asleep inside the secret room. Before leaving, Roger takes a moment to look at the three tombs of his ancestors, taking note of Naomi Collins (one of the great Collins beauties) and Joshua Collins (a tyrant). The Caretaker returns and begs the two men to leave before the spirits of the dead take vengeance on their intrusion. David wakes and begins calling for help again, but it is too late: Roger and Joe have gone. Memorable quotes : Caretaker: You're in danger here. The dead are restless, very restless. ---- : Roger: Several of my incestors - incestors? My ancestors are buried here. Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Daniel F. Keyes as Caretaker * David Henesy as David Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Louis Edmonds returns to the cast after an absence of 31 episodes. Story * Standing in front of a green screen, Joe says, "This is the highest point of land for miles around," while in the background is a nearby hill that is obviously higher than where they are standing. (That hill could indeed be many miles away.) * Elizabeth has decided to stay in Boston. This is incredible, since she was still afraid to leave Collinwood a few weeks ago, even hesitant to go to the Old House. (Maybe she is staying with her Aunt Katherine, who is mentioned in 354; Elizabeth likely has known Aunt Katherine her entire life, since she was a child, and may even have a special fondness for her. She and Roger may have thought an extended stay with Aunt Katherine might be a first step for Elizabeth to overcome her fears.) * Joe and Roger are looking down on Eagle Hill Cemetery, which Roger says is "down there." Why would it be called "Eagle Hill" if it is in a valley? (Maybe The Cemetery is name after the nearby Hill itself.) * TIMELINE: 6:30am at the start of this episode. It was earlier last night when David went missing between the hours of 7 and 8pm. Bloopers and continuity errors * Louis Edmonds trips over the word "ancestors" but quickly corrects himself. He actually says "incestors," then laughingly corrects himself while looking back at Joel Crothers. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 313 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 313 - Old Friends0313